This invention relates to a robot device and a control method for the same, and is suitably applied to a robot device which takes natural actions and a control method for the same.
Conventionally, there have been various proposals for causing a robot device to take natural actions.
For example, in the Japanese Publication of Utility Model Application No.H5-72630, there is proposed a movement stop sensor of a moving body which discriminates whether the moving body is travelling or stopped, by discriminating whether a voltage obtained by performing high-pass filter processing on a signal measured by an acceleration sensor mounted on the moving body is greater than a predetermined threshold value.
However, since such a movement stop sensor of the moving body has the acceleration sensor mounted only at one location in the travelling direction of the moving body, the shift on an inclined surface and rotational movement cannot be discriminated.
Meanwhile, in the Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-113,343, method, device and system for recognizing actions and behaviors are proposed. In such a system, a signal obtained from a measuring device mounted on a subject is frequency-converted to calculate a characteristic quantity, and the correlation between the calculated characteristic quantity and the database is taken, thereby recognizing actions and behaviors.
However, with such recognition method, device and system, correct recognition cannot be carries out if the database is insufficient or inappropriate, and the preparation of a sufficient database to avoid such a situation requires much time, technical knowledge and experience.
In view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a robot device which can easily recognize its own status such as a shift on an inclined surface or a rotational movement and can act by itself, and a control method for the same.
Specifically, a robot device according to the present invention includes: detection means for detecting the acceleration and/or the rotation angular velocity by an acceleration sensor and/or a gyro sensor; storage means for storing, in time series, signals detected by the detection means as time series signals; calculation means for calculating specific information from the time series signals stored in the storage means; recognition means for recognizing its own state from the specific information calculated by the calculation means; and output means for outputting an action based on its own state recognized by the recognition means.
Thus, in the robot device, the specific information is calculated using the detected acceleration and rotation angular velocity, and its own state is automatically recognized so as to take an action on the basis of the calculated specific information.
Moreover, in the robot device, if its own state recognized by the recognition means is a state of being lifted up, the operation of a predetermined movable part which acts to the outside is stopped.
Thus, in the robot device, occurrence of an injury to the user due to the operation of the movable part which acts to the outside can be prevented.
Also, a control method for a robot device according to the present invention includes: a first step of detecting the acceleration and/or the rotation angular velocity by an acceleration sensor and/or a gyro sensor; a second step of storing, in time series, signals obtained by detection as time series signals; a third step of calculating specific information from the stored time series signals; a fourth step of recognizing its own state from the calculated specific information; and a fifth step of controlling an action of the robot device on the basis of its own recognized state.
Thus, in the control method for a robot device, its own state is automatically recognized so as to control the action of the robot device, thereby controlling the action of the robot device in accordance with a change in its own state.
Moreover, in the control method for a robot device, the operation of a predetermined movable part which acts to the outside is stopped if its own recognized state is a state of being lifted up.
Thus, in the control method for a robot device, occurrence of an injury to the user due to the operation of the movable part which acts to the outside can be prevented.